Lily Jackson
by poseidon2002
Summary: Meet Lily Jackson, daughter of poseidon as she lives her life at Camp Half-Blood in the shadow of her famous brother, Percy. When Percy is kidnapped by an evil force it is left up to Lily and her friends to save him...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, I give full credit to Rick Riordan**

**first chapter of my first story sorry its a little short but i just could'nt think of any thing to add to this chapter I'll try to make these next chapters longer. Don't hate **

Chapter 1

Sally's POV

Cries fill the air as sea green eyes look up at me, the door opens and I see the same green eyes "Poseidon! You're not supposed to be here!" I say shocked "I know, but I missed my son's birth I wasn't going to miss my daughter's." he replied. "But it's the winter solstice, you have to get back to Olympus, Zeus will be furious." I say worriedly. "Hi mommy!" Percy called from atop Poseidon's shoulders. "Hello Percy" I say. "Daddy, can you pwease put me down now." Percy asks Poseidon. So Poseidon puts Percy down, and Percy runs to the chair with wheels and starts spinning around. Seeing that I still looked worried Poseidon said "Sally, calm down and let me hold my daughter." With a sigh sally handed over the crying baby. "What's her name?" Poseidon asked. "Lily." I reply. But as soon as I say the name a massive thunderstorm breaks out. Lightning flashing, thunder booming, and rain pouring. "Poseidon go, NOW!"I shout over the outside noises. "Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going." And with that he hands me Lily and flashes out. It's a short, quiet drive from the hospital to our house. When we get home I tuck Percy into his bed and lily into her crib for a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HOO, author Rick Riordan does, so if you enjoy this then you should probably check out his books, and I'll bet you'll like it**

** This is my first story and I tried to make this chapter longer and better and I really like it, I hope you do too. Sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm just too busy all of the time, so be expecting another wait for chapter three. I hope you enjoy, and if you do favorite and follow me and my story. Don't hate :P. **

Chapter 2

_Twelve years later_

Lily's POV

I had no idea that today was going to be the worst day of my life. I have went to Yancy Academy with my brother until he got expelled, ever since then the staff have been watching me for years. It was the last day of 6th grade, in the middle of our last period of the day, 8th period P.E., and our coach, Coach Mateo told us to run 3 laps, now he was yelling at people to sprint harder. But not me, I was the fastest person in the 6th and 7th grade combined, so I was at the front of everyone and I had lapped a couple of people when I noticed my friend, Maya Mitchell, not too far behind me being assaulted by some typical fat New York pigeons, but usually they would mind their own business. I slowed down and let her catch up to me so I could help her fend them off. When I came over the pigeons averted their attention to me. The flock all flew up and once they were about 20 ft. in the air they began to grow until they were giant half-eagle half-lion creatures. "What are those things!" I screamed, "They're griffins, Here take this." said Maya as she threw some thing over to me. I caught it and looked at it; it was the finest piece of jewelry I had ever seen in my life. It was a silver dragon ring with red rubies for eyes. "Wow, this is beautiful, but what am I supposed to do with it?" I asked "Tap the eyes" Maya said. I followed her instructions, and when I did it elongated into a bow and quiver, a real silver bow, not like the ones I use at the crappy summer camp I go to. I grab an arrow out of the quiver and fling the quiver over my shoulder, and then I nock the arrow and let it fly just as one of the griffins was coming down on me. I nailed it right in the eye and it explodes into gold dust. I look over to see Maya holding a sword and two griffins descending on her, I shoot one to dust with the bow and she slashes the other with her sword. After fighting for a while some of my classmates seem to notice, but just ignore it, the griffins seemed to be calling more and Maya and I were getting tired. Now Coach Mateo is running up and a burst of water breaks through the windows and drowns all the griffins, and coach. Oops! I think, and when the water clears away Coach comes out furious and soaking "Both of you, Principal Owen's office now!"

At the principal's office he tells us that we are being expelled for "vandalizing school property" even though both of us claim that neither of us summoned the water, because it was impossible. I had never been expelled from a school, despite my brother's many expulsions. Maya and I take the subway to my apartment, and as soon as we get where we run into Percy's room and see him packing for the summer camp him and Maya always go to. When we step in Maya says "It's time, where's Sally?" "What happened?" Percy says with a sigh, so we told him everything and Maya ended with "Do you know what time Sally will be here, because we need to go tonight?", "She'll probably be here in 15 minutes.". "Wait, what do you mean 'it's time' and 'we need to go tonight.'" I ask "We'll explain later." they say and then Maya leaves and Percy tells me to pack my stuff.

In about 20 minutes my mom walks home with Maya and tells me and Percy to get into the car. By now I'd had it; I needed to know what was happening. "What's going on? Where are we going?" I ask, "You know that summer camp Maya and I always go to?" Percy says "yeah, the one you never take me to." I say "that's the one" Maya says "that's where we're going now" "but why? And why wouldn't you take me before? And where did those griffins come from? And how are they real?" I asked confused and bewildered "you know the 'myths' that Mr. Johnson always tells us about well they aren't myths, they're people like me and Percy's everyday life. We couldn't take you before because we thought you weren't ready, but now you are. You, Percy and I are half-bloods, or demigods, half-mortal and half-god. We are the children of the gods, I am a daughter of Ares, you and Percy are children of Poseidon, which explains the random burst of water from the pool earlier, you can control water sometimes willingly at others not so much. We are going to a camp where you will learn to control your powers; it is the safest place on Earth people like us, Camp Half-Blood. Trust me you'll love it, no one doesn't. As for the griffins they had probably been stalking you as pigeons waiting for the right time to attack. And they aren't dead, monsters don't die, they are simply banished for a while to Tartarus, the deep dark pit of the Underworld. They are most likely working for some larger force, like the titan Kronos, and they'll probably be back for you soon." Maya explains. I look out the window and I see a large hill with a pine tree at the top with something golden around it and a dragon standing beside it proudly. "Is that the Golden Fleece!?" I say as we get closer, but before I can get an answer I hear a loud shriek and a bird-like lady flies through the window and attacks us. It scratches me, and with that I black out.


End file.
